This invention relates to a slide valve having a gate or disc which may be rectangular in shape and which is movable along a guide member to open, close or partly open or close the throat of the slide valve through which the fluid flows.
A typical slide valve is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,817 issued Apr. 5, 1983 and entitled "SLIDE VALVE ASSEMBLY". The invention disclosed herein is an improvement of the disclosure in that patent.